


Preying on You

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucio's claws, Minor Injuries, Possessive Lucio, Predator/Prey, Valerius is an ass, consensual but not all that safe, mutually consensual brawling, primal kink, there's fluff but you gotta wade through the pure filth first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the apprentice, Heliantha, attracts some unwanted attention from Valerius, Lucio feels compelled to step in and defend what's his. This leads to a night of violent revelry as he hunts his lover down in the woods. ((Alternatively: What happens when you put two people together who get horny from battle))





	Preying on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic for the Arcana and the first fic I've written in years. This writing is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. I don't own the Arcana or its characters, but I DO hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> The title is absolutely a lyric from Animals by Maroon 5, which is one of the songs I listened to while I typed this up.

I really stepped in it this time. Or rather, Valerius had and I was paying for it. It was the day of the summer solstice and I had dressed in fiery colors and slightly more revealing cuts than usual. My midriff exposed, laces loose down the front of my shirt, hair up off my neck to keep cool, I flitted about the palace to help Portia set up for the solstice feast. Throughout the day, I saw Valerius in the room with me more often than usual and I could feel his eyes burning into my skin. After some prolonged staring on the veranda, I found him suddenly behind me.

“Lucio seems to be playing loose with his pet magician.” He murmured and I spun in surprise to face him. “If I had such a –“ he smacked his lips “-delicious morsel around, I sure wouldn’t let it trot around alone and unprotected like some kind of tart.” He sneered, raising a hand toward my collar bone.

“Who said she was unprotected?” A familiar voice asked, tone full of ice. Lucio lounged in the doorway. Spell broken, I rushed over to him and he pulled me to his side, hand gripping my waist. The air was heavy with Lucio’s rage. He turned to me, “Why don’t you head up to my chambers and wait for me there, dove? This won’t take long.” I nodded, still not finding my words, and hurried off. I worried for Valerius’ safety but also wondered why he had been so forward and disrespectful.

As promised, it wasn’t long before Lucio joined me. His silvery eyes held a predatory glint as he came through the door. I hurried to explain that Valerius’ actions had been unprovoked; I was sickened by the thought of Lucio thinking I’d stray. He raised a hand to quiet me.

“I don’t blame you for his actions, my little lark.” He began, pulling me to his chest and petting my hair soothingly. “And I’m so sorry if those actions disturbed you.”

“I’m okay.” I promised. “I was more confused and startled than anything.”

“Good.” He purred. “Because now I need to remind you exactly who you belong to.” His words sent a thrill through me. I pulled back to meet his hungry gaze. He laughed, a low, dangerous sound. “Oh yes, dearest, I think tonight is just perfect for a hunt.” Fear and arousal spiked in my blood. “Because I am a generous man, I’ll give you fifteen minutes to run before this ass is mine.” He finished with a snarl, grabbing my ass roughly. “Do you remember the rules?”

“No use of magic by either of us. If one does use magic, they can expect swift retribution in kind.” I recited.

“Good girl, Now, my little starling, fly!” He released me with a feral grin and I bolted through the bedroom door. I blew past Portia in the halls, who gave me an exasperated look. If I had a chance of evading Lucio and gaining any kind of upper hand, I needed to get to the forest, where I could hide without anyone to give away my location. No one here would deny the count his quarry. I shivered when I thought of what lay ahead when he did find me.

When I reached the forest, darkness was beginning to fall. I caught glimpses of the full moon rising lazily through the trees. He’d have light to see by.

Lungs burning, I searched desperately for a place to hide and catch my breath. I found shelter beneath some low-hanging branches and pressed myself up against the tree’s trunk in an effort to disappear into it. I strategized as my breathing slowed. Lucio would know that I ran into the forest, there would be a higher chance of our activities being discovered on the palace grounds tonight. However, he was (thankfully) strictly against involving his beloved dogs with anything we did inside (or in this particular case, outside) the bedroom, so Mercedes and Melchior’s keen noses weren’t something I had to worry about. Lucio was an expert tracker though; he didn’t need them.

Once my breathing returned to normal, I crept out of my hiding spot to slink deeper into the woods. Had it been 15 minutes? Had he stayed true to his word? Was he watching me at this very moment? My pulse hammered at the thought and heat curled lazily in my belly. I flinched at every rustle, every twig snap, every wingbeat of startled birds.

As the trees grew thicker and the light from the moon was dimmed by their boughs, I began to feel the twitchy, goofy mania of being on edge for so long. A twig snapped to my left and I whirled to face it.

“Gods!” I gasped before laughing to myself. Just another bird in the brush.

“There’re no gods here, dove.” Lucio purred, lunging out of the brush behind me. I shrieked and tried to get away from his grasp as his fingers caught hold of my shirt. I grinned as I realized my next move. Bringing a hand up to yank sharply down the front of my shirt, I tore the garment off and ran wildly into the underbrush. I heard his sharp, surprised laugh before he came after me.

I tried to find the path of least resistance, but in my haste, I often ended up plowing through branches, throwing my arms up to protect my face.

The underbrush fell away suddenly and I found myself in a clearing with a shallow creek running through. I could hear Lucio gaining on me. The crashing in the brush stopped as he erupted into the clearing. Unable to stand not knowing where he was, I chanced a look behind me as I reached the edge of the creek.

All I caught was a blur of white and gold as his weight crashed into me, throwing us both to the ground. I landed hard on my side and groaned as I tried to scramble from beneath him. He grabbed at my shoulder to stop me and I sunk my teeth into his hand. As he shouted and yanked his hand away, I sat up and swung at him with a scream. He dodged my fist narrowly and I caught only a moment of his taunting smirk as I launched a blast of power from my fingertips.

I froze in horror as he was blown over backwards by my strike. He sat up rather quickly, bewildered and lip bleeding from my magical hit. He raised his hand to his mouth and dabbed at the blood, examining it. Before I could plummet into despair from hurting him with my powers, a slow, deadly smile pulled at his lips. His gaze dropped to his alchemical arm, its inner glow flaring as he curled and uncurled his fingers. Lucio’s eyes were dark with lust as they met mine.

“Now it’s my turn.”

I scrambled to my feet and splashed desperately across the creek as he burst forward. I clambered up the bank on the other side, slipping on the rocks and mud. Just as I got my feet under me to run again, I cried out from a flash of pain in my right calf. Lucio’s golden claws bit into my skin as his crushing grip prevented escape. As Lucio crested the bank behind me, he removed his claws from my leg and gave it a sharp tug, flipping me onto my back in the dirt. Then, he released my leg completely and moved to kneel between my legs. His right hand gripped my throat as he licked my blood off the claws of his left, keeping eye contact the entire time. He wore a satisfied smirk as he looked down at me.

“Do you submit, Heliantha?” He asked, giving the sides of my neck a squeeze. Despite the chill of the water, heat flooded through me. I drew a ragged breath.

“Yes, I submit to you, my lord.” He looked pleased by the title.

“Fucking finally!” He hissed, moving his hand from my throat to cup my jaw as he bent down to kiss me. This was no gentle exploration; Lucio nipped sharply at my lips before I parted them to let him in. I could taste his blood, feel it drying on his lip. Though it must’ve been hurting, he didn’t let on; kissing me roughly, desperately, as if he couldn’t get enough.

Slowly, he began to trail his lips down my neck. My hands fisted in the back of his shirt as he sucked hard on my pulse point while palming my breast. He soothed the darkening mark with his tongue before moving on to unmarked flesh. I panted for air; he knew how to dismantle me. He bit the juncture between my neck and shoulder and I gasped his name, dizzy with arousal. Lucio leaned back to examine his work. He bit his lip, giving me a look of pure adoration.

“Oh pet,” he murmured reverently “you’re absolutely radiant.” I blushed down my chest at his compliment, something that seemed to amuse him.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” I teased. He feigned offence.

“Not too bad?” He scoffed.

“Well, you’re seeing more of me than I am of you, maybe I need the full picture.” I pulled at the hem of his shirt and he laughed. He playfully tugged my pants down before standing and removing his clothes, kneeling back in front of me. He held his arms out and looked at me expectantly. I sat and appraised him for a moment, taking in the hard lines of his muscles and his jagged haphazard scars before skimming my fingers down his body.

“Beautiful.” I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, placing a lingering kiss over his heart. “Stunning.” I sucked a mark onto his pec, earning a groan as his cock twitched against me. I pulled away, and got onto my hands and knees, continuing to kiss downward. “Irresistible.” I purred before suddenly taking him into my mouth.

“Ffffuck Hel’ntha,” he slurred in surprise “your mouth is so good, you’re so -ngh- good to me.” His hand slid down my back, moving over my ass to slip between my legs. “Mmm, you’re so wet for me.” His fingers pushed into me and I moaned, causing him to gasp and thrust into my mouth twice in quick succession. Tears rolled down my face as I tried not to gag on him. He withdrew his fingers and murmured “Sorry, love” as he pet my hair soothingly. I pulled off and looked up at him, strings of spit and precum hanging between us.

“Didn’t you say something about showing me who I belong to?” I taunted as he licked his fingers clean. He tutted, gripping my chin with his golden hand and slipping his thumb into my mouth.

“Oh pet, such a mouth on you.” Lucio crooned. “That’s going to get you in trouble. Turn around.” I hurried to comply. “All the way down.” He growled. I lowered my forearms to the ground and he made an appreciative sound. There was a beat of silence and then –

CRACK! I lurched forward with a cry as his hand came down on my ass.

“Who do you belong to?” He snarled.

“I belong to you.” I replied breathlessly. Smack!

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Another blow fell.

“You! I belong to you!” I cried. His hands smoothed over my burning skin.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He murmured, kissing each cheek lightly. “Would you like more?”

“Yes please.” I gasped and he bit me sharply.

“Wonderful.” A sharp slap on his bitemark drew a squeal from me. A few more and I’d come unwound, wordlessly moaning and drooling, slick dripping down my thighs and onto the ground. Lucio dragged his fingers up through my folds and I pushed back into his touch. He moved his hand away and a moment later, I heard him moan. I tiredly managed to turn my head and peeked behind me. He met my gaze with a devilish grin, his silver eyes alight with mischief. He was using his hand, still wet with my slick, to stroke himself off.

“What do you say, Heliantha? Should I just paint you with my cum and take you back to the palace all frustrated?”

“No! No no no no.” I babbled desperately, watching him bite his lip and speed up. “Please, god, fuck me!” I begged, dropping my forehead to the ground in front of me.

“God, am I?” He chuckled; it was a mean sound. “Oh dove, flattery will get you everywhere.” Lucio punctuated his last word by sliding fully into me, gripping my hips with his hands. We both moaned hoarsely. His breathing was ragged as he started moving his hips. We were tired and had spent too damn long getting all wound up, neither of us would last long. He bent down over my back, bracing himself on the ground. “My love, you feel perfect.” He groaned, tugging on the hoop in my upper ear with is teeth. I giggled at the sensation; he knew it tickled.

“You feel -ooohhh- divine.” I responded. “I love having you inside me. I’m all yours, this is all for you.” I began to babble; I could feel my orgasm building. He hummed, planting a kiss over one of his earlier marks on my neck.

“Thank you, dove. And I’m all yours.” He straightened back up, hands returning to my hips for leverage as his thrusts got faster, deeper.

“Luc, I’m-“ I panted.

“Shhh, me too.” He soothed. “Come with me, baby. Sing for me, little bird.” His fingers found my oversensitive clit and I came with a jolt, pushing my hips back into his, and crying out wordlessly. Lucio’s movements stuttered and I felt the bite of his claws as his grip tightened unconsciously. He cursed breathlessly as I felt him release inside me.

We paused for a beat, panting into the quiet night. Then, he slowly pulled out of me and we collapsed to the ground, him rolling to the side to avoid landing on me. I snuggled closer and was wrapped in his warm embrace. Lucio’s fingers danced across my skin and I brushed his hair out of his face. His expression was heartbreakingly fond, as if he was trying to convince himself I was really there.

“Hi.” I murmured.

“Hi, baby.” He traced his thumb across my cheek. Suddenly, he brought his face to mine, peppering every inch in kisses. I laughed helplessly under the onslaught. He sat back, eyes shining. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I responded, and then “How are you feeling?”

He laughed in disbelief. “How am I feeling?! You’re the one who just got fucked within an inch of your life!”

“I punched you! In the face!! With magic!!!” I wailed softly, covering my face with my hands. “I could’ve killed you! I’m so sorry!”

Lucio took hold of my wrists and gently pulled my hands away. “No, none of that.” He said firmly, catching and holding my gaze. “All animals fight when they know they can’t run, we’re no different. I must say though, you have a wicked right hook.” He sounded proud. “And your face!!! My dear, I have no idea how you’ve ever won at cards, but your expressions give me endless joy. I watched your terror, then joy, then terror again -albeit more aroused- when you realized you were absolutely done for. I’ll be using the memory of that last one the next time you leave with Asra on one of your trips and cruelly leave me all alone. Oh! How’s your leg? I hope I wasn’t too rough when I caught you.”

I thought about my leg for a moment. “It feels fine. I mean, you definitely got me good but the cuts don’t seem too deep.”

“Good. What do you say we lay here for a little while before we go back to the palace? You wore me out.”

“Yessss. I don’t think I have it in me to walk just yet.” I scooted down to lay my head on his shoulder. He automatically tightened his hold around me and reached over with his claws to very gently and idly draw tickly shapes on my skin.

“Oh, baby girl, you won’t have it in you to walk for a while.” I could hear his cocky smirk and pinched him in the side. He giggled, swatting my hand away. Then, we fell into comfortable silence and drifted away in the warm night.

I awoke to the feeling of Lucio gently running his fingers through my hair. Between that, Lucio’s warmth, and the steady sound of his heart under my ear, I wished I could stay like that forever.

“Welcome back.” He murmured, having noticed the change in my breathing.

“Wacha doin?” I asked sleepily.

“Watching the sky. It’ll be light soon.”

“We should probably get back?”

He sighed and his hand stilled. “We should probably get back.”

Lucio planted a kiss on the top of my head and then started to get up. He groaned at all the pains that come with chasing your lover through the woods, consensually brawling with your lover as foreplay, fucking your lover into oblivion, and then falling asleep on the hard ground (with your lover).

“Sounds like someone’s too delicate for this shit.” I teased.

“Says the one still on the ground.” He shot back, pulling up his pants. “And you watch yourself, I’ll throw you in the creek.” I laughed and pulled my pants up. Lucio helped me to my feet and handed me his shirt.

“To preserve your modesty.” He said.

I looked down at my naked torso, which was scratched to hell from running topless through the woods. “Ouch.” I muttered at the sight. “Hey, what about your modesty?”

He snorted. “What modesty? Everyone and their mother have seen my tits.”

“Fair point.” I said, squeaking when he suddenly bent down and scooped me into his arms. “Woah, woah! Do you actually think you’re going to carry me all the way back to the palace?”

“Um, yes? One; I’m strong and you’re like two feet tall, you’re not heavy. Two; we’re about half a mile from the palace. Your navigational skills are crap and you basically walked in circles before I found you. Three; you know how you are. If there’s any time you’re going to swoon and hit your head, it’s going to be now.”

“Okay. You got me on the first two, but three… that was ONE TIME!”

“Are you willing to risk this becoming time two? Do you want Dr. Devorak to see you in this state?”

I giggled at the thought. “He’d blush so hard!”

Lucio mimicked his heavy Nevivonian accent. “I -oh, uhh- I see you’ve, hm, got quite the h-head wound there.” We laughed and laughed.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be so mean to Julian.” I sighed. “You did almost kill him.”

Lucio hummed. “Well, I did kill you and you let me tease you all the time!” He reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

“I couldn’t stay mad at you, the dick’s too good.” I patted his chest. “Oh! Speaking of staying mad, how’d you rope Valerius into this?

“Did you know this was a setup the whole time??”

“No, I spent some time thinking about it while I wandered in circles. While he and I aren’t friends, he wouldn’t speak to me like that even if I waltzed around the palace stark naked. He’s judgy but not that much of a creeper.”

Lucio laughed. “I gave him a priceless bottle of wine. A very rare vintage, there’s only six bottles left in the world. But guess what?” His eyes twinkled.

“What?” I asked in a whisper, leaning in to hear his secret.

“I have five more just like it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you read to the end, thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated, just try to keep criticism on the constructive side if you've got it, okay?  
For the record: Heliantha absolutely would have beat the shit out of Valerius for being a creep if Lucio hadn't shown up before her shock wore off. ;P


End file.
